Ink-jet printers generally include one or more print-heads. Print heads may include one or more ink-jets (e.g., nozzles, emitters, jets). Reduced ink-jet nozzle diameters may increase print quality and resolution. However, the reduced diameter may increase the likelihood ink within the ink-jet will dry or clog and may render the ink-jet inoperable. Purge cycles to free the clog may require the print head or printer to stop image-generation to clear the inoperable jet. Foreign objects, clogs, and partial or entire obstructions of the ink may render the ink-jet inoperable. Inoperative ink-jets may require re-vectoring of adjacent operative jets to compensate for the inoperative jets. But such weak, intermittent, or off-axis ink-jet rasters may inadequately compensate for the inoperative ink-jet.
Drop-on-demand technology utilizes the ink-jet to print media in commercial products (e.g., printers, plotters, and facsimile machines). An ink-jet may form and selectively eject ink drops from ink-jets to form an image on a surface (e.g., paper, accumulator drum, etc.). Print-heads may arrange and manage the ink-jets to print on an image-receiving surface. “Direct” ink-jet printers eject ink drops directly onto the print surface. “Indirect” ink-jet printers eject ink drops onto an intermediate image-receiving member such as a rotating imaging drum or belt. The intermediate image-receiving member may then transfer the image to the print surface. Print-heads and image-receiving surfaces may move relative to one other as ink-jets eject ink drops at appropriate locations or times to form an ink image on the image-receiving surface. A controller in the printer may generate electrical signals, also known as firing signals, at predetermined times to activate individual ink-jets. Ink-jets may eject a variety of liquid ink colors (e.g., cyan, magenta, yellow, and black).